Good Morning, Love
by Cheje
Summary: "Shadow... Come on, sleepy-head," Sonic cooed into the dark hedgehog's ear, grasping the tip of it between his thumb and index finger, giving it a slight tug.*Rated: T, just to be safe*


The ever annoying buzzing of a clock alarm filled the room making Sonic groan sleepily and shift to roll over and reach lazily to turn of the clock to stop the persistent sound that made anyone's teeth grate together upon hearing it.

Withdrawing his peach hand from the clock he rubbed at his emerald eyes and yawned quietly. Rolling back over a smile graced his peach lips seeing his love, too, had rolled over to try and escape the rays of sun seeming in from the blinds that had touched at closed eyelids.

"Shadow... Come on, sleepy-head," Sonic cooed into the dark hedgehog's ear, grasping the tip of it between his thumb and index finger, giving it a slight tug.

A strange sound left the ebony hedgehog's throat and he bowed his head down as he curled up tighter under the covers, his movement freeing his ear from Sonic's grasp.

With a roll of emerald eyes, Sonic propped himself up onto his elbow and gently tugged the blankets down off of Shadow, noting a small shiver, barely visible, course through his darker counterparts body as his main source of warmth was suddenly missing. His bare hands tried to feel for the blanket to pull it back up, but gave up and settle on curling up into a tighter ball, a small sigh escaping tan lips.

A chuckle bubbled from Sonic this time and he scooted closer, his hand again going for Shadow's ear, but not to grab it. Instead, his fingers pressed into the fur at the base of the dark triangular digit and began to scratch gently, watching as the ebony hedgehog tilted his head into the petting hand, a barely audible purr resounding from Shadow's chest.

"You like that, don't you?" Sonic grinned and slowly brought his hands down to scratch under Shadow's chin, the ebony hedgehog dipping his head back in response and murmured happily, his tail thumping against the bed quietly as it wagged and if Sonic's grin could grow anymore he would resembled the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland perfectly.

Scooting even closer to Shadow, Sonic placed light kisses along the ebony hedgehog's exposed neck, chuckling at his love tried to move backwards to get away from the unexpected sensation, but peach hands kept him in place, scratching under his chin again to get him to tilt his head back as it had been before and then trailed his fingers lightly over the dark furred throat down to his white furred chest and said, "I'm so lucky you're a deep sleeper."

To Sonic, the white tuft of fur was one of his most favourite features to the otherwise gloomy coloured hedgehog and always took pleasure in running his fingers through it. Sonic absolutely loved how soft the ebony hedgehog's fur was, not to mention his scent was very appealing. It was sweet, yet like a mild mixture of spices. Shadow had once told the speedster he smelled sweet himself, but instead of with the mixture of spices, he smelled like the outside; fresh after a light rain.

He chuckled, remembering the remark and shook his head, blur quills swaying softly from the movement.

Bringing his attention back to what he had been doing before, Sonic slowly combed his fingers through the white tuft of fur, smoothing it out as it had been ruffled by sleep. As he did that, he leaned in closer and left a nibbled along Shadow's jaw, giving the occasional lick, his hand at his chest feeling his love's breathing shudder and he managed to roll onto his back, but was now stuck between the wall the bed was up against and his teasing lover.

A small squeak of a noise escaped Shadow's throat when his left side pressed to the cooler wall, but that only lasted for a brief moment for Sonic carefully moved Shadow so he was more toward the middle of the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing," said Sonic with a light chuckle and resumed to scratch behind Shadow's ears, this time hearing a louder purr from his ebony counterpart and once more the thumping of his wagging tail thumping against the bed.

It was almost an hour later that Sonic stopped his petting, taking his hand away from where he had moved it to Shadow's chin again and flicked the end of his love's nose playfully causing the ebony hedgehog bring his head back down from where he tilted it back and sneeze.

"I know you're awake," Sonic smirked and took Shadow's ear between his fingers as he had earlier and gave a firm squeeze.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I'm up already!" Shadow yelped, swatting Sonic's hand away from is ear and sat up, tenderly rubbing his probably bruised appendage."That hurt.." He grumbled, shooting a pouty glare at the blue speedster.

Sonic merely laughed and all of a sudden his face was a hair away from Shadow's, his trademark grin dancing on his lips as his hand once again found the soft spot at Shadow's chin and scratched at it gently. "Maybe that'll teach you for pretending to still be asleep for half of the hour I've been petting you, but you must really like to soak up the attention, hm?"

"Ngh.." Shadow responded unintelligibly, his eye little fluttering half closed as his head dipped back against his wanting it to. He wanted to stay mad at Sonic for squeezing his ear and for that little comment he made, but found that his grip on the anger he had felt earlier was slipping away like sand through his fingers and once again a purr bubbled in his chest, filling the room with it's warm rumbling sound.

"See? I have to say, though... it really is cute," Sonic purred himself, getting onto his knees and cupped Shadow's cheeks with his hands and softly pressed his peach lips to his lover's own tan ones.

Shadow instantly melted into the kiss, feeling his back being supported by Sonic as he started to sink lower to the bed, his body feeling like jello and his cheeks were nearly as red as his quills.

As Sonic broke the kiss he looked up into emerald eyes, his own rubies blinking slowly as if dazed, but slowly regaining his senses.

"Do we have to get up right n-" Shadow started, but was cut off by a peach finger to his lips.

"I suppose not, but don't tell me you aren't hungry?" Sonic took his hand away from Shadow's back seeing as the ebony hedgehog could once against support himself and he grinned broadly hearing his love's stomach grown in response to his question and reignite the heat in those cheeks that just a few seconds ago were almost back to their normal colour.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast," Sonic urged, his index finger trailing Shadow's jaw before he jumped off the bed soon chased after by his ebony lover.


End file.
